


Going Up?

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack are stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Up?

**Author's Note:**

> For the gals in chat. Happy now? Many thanks to Wendy for the title.
> 
> Season Seven; originally posted August 2003.

GOING UP?

 

Bracing the box he carried against the wall, Jack pushed the button for the eighth floor and readjusting his hold on the box, leaned against the wall. Sam stood next to him, several boxes clustered around her feet, a potted plant in her arms. This was their sixth—and thank god—last trip up to Daniel's apartment. Whatever had possessed him to offer to help Daniel move his stuff back in after he had been deemed fit to live off base was beyond him. Oh wait, it was actually Carter who had offered to help. And since he had the truck, he'd been pressed into service, as well. Of course, his garage had also been used to store some of the more sensitive items of Daniel's they'd saved. And then there were the plants...he wondered idly if the fern Sam carried would miss hearing her cheerful words of encouragement every morning. He snickered, they'd have to be sure and leave Daniel careful instructions.

 

"What's so funny?"

 

Jack wiped the smirk off his face and smiled blandly at his lover. "Ah, nothing...just thinking—" His words were abruptly cut off when the elevator, which had just passed the seventh floor he noted, suddenly shuddered to a halt with an ominous groan and an almighty jerk. Jack staggered a bit, almost dropping his box. Sam yelped, but kept a tight hold of the plant.

 

"What the hell was that?" he growled, recovering his balance and his grip on the damn box.

 

Sam was looking at the display over the door. None of the numbers were illuminated. "I think we're stuck."

 

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Ya' think?" She stuck her tongue out at him and he sighed, setting the box down at his feet and turning to the panel. Okay, no emergency alarm button or telephone. He randomly started pushing buttons, they lit up but the elevator didn't move. Raising his fist, he pounded against the buttons. 

 

"I'm sure that's going to help," Sam said dryly. He turned to glare at her, noting that she'd set the plant down and had pulled her cell phone out of her purse. Ah, good thinking...one of the many reasons he was glad she was on his side. Punching in a few buttons she held the phone to ear. Jack settled back against the wall again, crossing his arms across his chest and waited.

 

"Daniel?" A short pause while she listened. "We're stuck in the elevator, between the seventh and eighth floors," she looked to him for confirmation and Jack nodded. "We think."

 

More nodding and some frowning. "No, I don't think you need to call the fire department. I think you need to call the manager and get the elevator people out here." More nodding. "Okay, call me when you hear something."

 

"Call us soon," Jack shouted. Sam disconnected the call and gave him a pained look. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

 

"How long—"

 

"O'Neill!" Teal'c's voice echoed down to them from the floor above, or at least Jack figured that's where he was. "Shall I attempt to descend the elevator shaft and free you?"

 

Sam's amused look changed to one of alarm and she shook her head. And he was pretty much in agreement with her. Jack shouted up through the roof of the elevator, he hoped. "No, Teal'c. That won't be necessary. We'll be fine here until they get the repairman here."

 

"As you wish, O'Neill."

 

"So, how long—" Sam's phone rang, interrupting him. Flipping it open, she held it to her ear. "What? That long?"

 

"What? How long?"

 

"Two hours," she told him, aggravation coloring her voice and her face.

 

"Give me that," he ordered, snatching the phone out of her hand.

 

"Daniel, what do you mean it's going to be two hours before someone gets us out of here?"

 

"Ah, it's Saturday, Jack."

 

"I know it's Saturday. I should still be in bed," with Sam, but he didn't say that out loud, "not stuck in an elevator."

 

"The on call elevator technician is out on another emergency call. And since you and Sam don't appear to be in any immediate danger, he'll be here as soon as he's finished with the other job. And that will be in about two hours."

 

"Daniel..."

 

"I can always send Teal'c down."

 

"Ah no, that's okay." He looked over at Carter, who was grinning at him. He shrugged. "We’ll be okay. I'm sure we can find something amongst all your stuff to amuse ourselves with while we wait. Bye, Daniel," he said, ignoring the frantic noises Daniel was suddenly making and flipping the phone shut, handed it back to Sam. "Next time Daniel dies and then comes back and we have to move him back into his apartment yet again, remind me not to help."

 

"I'll be sure and do that," she laughed, slipping the cell phone in her purse. She bent over then and opened up one of the boxes and pulled out what looked like a rug. 

 

"Isn't that Daniel's priceless Navajo rug?"

 

"Yeah." Stacking the other boxes in front of the elevator doors with the plant on top of one, she spread the rug out, batting his feet out of the way. "Might as well get comfortable," she explained.

 

Out of deference for Daniel's rug, Jack slipped his boots off and shoving them into a corner by the boxes, sank down onto the rug. "So," he offered, leaning back against the wall, sitting with his knees bent. 

 

"So," she commented dryly, kicking her shoes off as well and sitting down next to him.

 

"So...do you think there's a deck of cards in one of those boxes?"

 

She snorted. "I doubt it."

 

"So...two hours, eh?"

 

"Yeah." She scrounged around in her purse and pulled out a tin of mints. "Mint?" she asked, popping one in her mouth.

 

"Sure." She took one out of the tin and he opened his mouth. She smirked and quickly set it on his tongue, jerking her fingers back before he could nibble them. "Chicken."

 

She smiled at him and put the tin away. Setting her purse aside, she leaned back against the wall and snuggled right up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "This is nice," she sighed.

 

"Got any games on your phone?"

 

She chuckled and nuzzled her head against his shoulder. "No."

 

"Oh," he mumbled, wondering what the heck they were going to do to pass the time. He started drumming his fingers on his knee, only stopping when Sam grabbed his hand and started massaging his fingers. One sure way to keep his hands quiet. He could feel himself start to relax with each movement of her fingers on his.

 

"So, Jack..."

 

Shit! His head jerked up at the sound of her voice. Had he almost fallen asleep?

 

"...have you ever done it in an elevator?"

 

Mildly shocked, he looked down at the top of her head. Had she just asked him what he thought she'd asked him? "What?"

 

She tipped her head back and looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "You heard me. Have you ever had sex in an elevator?"

 

"Ah...no," he finally answered. And it was true, he concluded, his mind cataloging his various sexual relationships—which really weren't all that many. The most adventurous sex he'd ever had, he finally decided, was when Sara had given him a hand job in the movie theater. Which given what went on these days, or what he heard went on these days, was fairly tame. He wasn't going to ask, but the words came out of his mouth of their own volition. "What about you?"

 

She laughed. "The closest I ever came was when I let Bobby Lydecker french kiss me in the elevator on the way to dinner at this ritzy restaurant before our Senior Prom." 

 

Jack chuckled and unsuccessfully tried to get the get the image of him frenching Carter in an elevator out of his head. 

 

"So Jack..." 

 

Her voice had taken on that soft, seductive tone she used whenever she wanted to get to him to do something, bringing the fine hairs at the back of his neck to attention. 

 

"...don'tcha' think it's about time we found out what all the hoopla was about?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack visibly swallowed, his eyes taking on a somewhat terrified look that only made her grin even more. "You mean here?" His voice came out at almost an octave higher before he caught himself and cleared his throat. "In Daniel's elevator?"

 

She sat up, moving so that she knelt in front of him, resting her hands on his up-drawn knees. "Yeah," she drawled. "Here, in Daniel's elevator."

 

"But, I mean...." He was floundering, which only increased her delight. It was so seldom that she actually got to see him flustered. "Shouldn't it be moving or something?"

 

"Oh, I think I can guarantee you movement." She casually moved one of her hands higher on his thigh and he practically jumped.

 

"But, I mean...what if the elevator repair guy gets here?" She almost laughed at the desperation in his voice, but she was determined to have her way with him.

 

Leaving her right hand on his thigh, she looked at her watch. "It hasn't even been thirty minutes since we got stuck. Plenty of time," she purred, kneading his firm flesh through his khakis. Letting her hand slowly drift higher up his leg, she discovered one part of him that was definitely interested in a little elevator sex. They'd both been cheated out of their usual leisurely Saturday morning in bed by Daniel's move and besides, what better way could there be to pass the time?

 

Crowding in closer to him, she boldly cupped his growing erection, massaging it through his pants with her hand. When he groaned, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the wall, she knew she'd won him over. Not that there had ever been much doubt, she thought smugly. Insinuating herself between his upraised knees, she kept stroking his penis while she leaned forward, resting her other hand on his shoulder and pressing kisses to his exposed throat. A happy sounding rumble vibrated up through his chest and she smiled, licking along his jaw and then nipping lightly at his ear lobe. 

 

"I take it my idea is starting to appeal to you?" She whispered in his ear and then traced the outer rim with her tongue. 

 

His big body shuddered at the blatant caress and then his arms closed tightly around her. "Oh, I definitely think I'm beginning to see things your way," he murmured roughly. One large hand came up to cradle her head and she gladly let him guide her mouth to his. Oh heavens, there was nothing better in this—or any other world—than Jack's kisses. She was totally and shamelessly addicted to them, eagerly opening mouth when his tongue danced lightly across her bottom lip. He knew exactly how to bring her to quivering arousal with just the touch of his lips on hers and his tongue in her mouth. Of course, the hand slipping under her blouse, fingers dancing lightly up her spine, might also have something to do with the fine tremors of excitement spiraling through her.

 

Pressing herself closer to him, which was getting very uncomfortable on her knees and lower back given the respective distances in their heights as she knelt and he sat, she found that she just couldn't get close enough to him. He moaned a soft protest when she removed her hand from his groin, intent on pulling him closer, but he took matters into his own hands. She let out a soft "oomph" when he tumbled her backwards and he cursed, landing awkwardly on top of her; her head just barely touching one of Daniel's boxes while—from the sound of it—his head had definitely impacted against one of them. 

 

He knelt over her, frowning in disgust and rubbing his head. Sam wanted to laugh at the picture they made, her sprawled most ungracefully on the elevator floor with Jack crouched over her, boxes piled around them, but all she could do was moan in frustration. "There has got to be a better way," her lover muttered. She stared up at him, watching in fascination as he got that look of intense concentration on his face that told her he was assessing and weighing all their options. She'd seen it plenty of times in the field, but she could honestly say this was the first time she'd seen him apply it to them. With a satisfied nod, he rose to his feet and finally looked back down at her. The expression on his face was an interesting one of determination, amusement and lust. "I have a plan," he leered at her.

 

She smiled up at him and raised an eyebrow, taking the hand he held out to her. "You always do," she teased as he pulled her to her feet. Now that she was standing again, she realized just how small the elevator was for what she had proposed. And when he released her hand and brushed past her, she shifted back into a convenient corner and watched with dawning comprehension as he began rearranging the boxes. 

 

"Hey! Careful with Fluffy there."

 

Jack looked from the potted fern he was holding and then back to Sam, his eyebrows almost meeting his hairline. "Fluffy? You actually named Daniel's fern?"

 

"Well, it needed a name," she stammered, appalled that she could feel a blush starting. "And it is a Fluffy Ruffled Fern," she added defiantly.

 

"Right," he murmured dryly and carefully set the plant down in the opposite corner from where she stood. 

 

Sam watched as he proceeded to stack three of the sturdier boxes one on top of the other, admiring the play of his muscles and his ass while he worked. God, she really wanted to feel that ass beneath her hands! Her nipples tightened and she could feel herself getting even wetter, what was taking him so long? Slipping open the buttons of her blouse, she let it hang open when, thank god, he finally turned back to her.

 

"There, that should work." He smirked at her then, grabbing the open edges of her blouse and tugging her close. "I'm not sure I could ever look Daniel in the eye again if we had sex on his priceless rug." 

 

She chuckled, bringing her hands up between them and unfastening the buttons on his shirt. Smoothing it open, she rubbed her hands over his firm muscles, pushing his shirt off his shoulders. "So, what did you have in mind?" she leaned in, nibbling delicately along his collarbone.

 

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that." His hands dropped to her waist and she followed his lead as he shuffled them around, until she was pressed back up against the boxes he'd stacked. Which, most conveniently she noted, hit her at the top of her thighs. Her lips curved into a seductive smile and she shrugged out of her blouse, setting it carefully on the boxes stacked next to the ones she rested against. 

 

He raised an eyebrow and she said, "What?"

 

Gesturing to her blouse, he asked, "Are you sure we should take all our clothes off?"

 

She smiled and slipped her bra off, draping it on top of her blouse. "Don't be such a chicken shit, Jack," she teased.

 

His eyes flashed with laughter and desire. "Ain't no chickens here," he growled, stripping his shirt off and tossing it on top of hers. Their hands tangled at her waist then and she laughed breathlessly, leaning back against the boxes and letting him unfasten her jeans. 

He popped the button and then slowly slid the zipper down. She couldn't help the subtle movement of her pelvis against his hand and he chuckled, the sound low and strained. He tugged her jeans and panties down and she kicked them free. Leaning against the boxes, she watched hungrily as he quickly shucked out of his khakis and boxers, kicking them aside as well; the soft, neutral shades of Daniel's rug now littered with her blue jeans and his tan khakis. 

 

Oh yes, this had definitely been one of her better ideas she thought hazily, clutching at Jack's strong shoulders when he spanned her waist with his hands and hoisted her up onto the boxes. Sam felt the top one give just a little, but before she could wonder about the sturdiness of the boxes—and their contents—Jack had insinuated himself between her legs. She moaned softly, wrapping her legs loosely around his hips and really hoping that these weren't the boxes labeled 'fragile'. 

 

"I think you're taking the easy way out," she complained, only to gasp softly when his hands smoothed up her inner thighs, his thumbs just brushing her damp curls. 

 

"That isn't what you said last night," he reminded her. She whimpered and arched her back in response to his searching caresses, her breath hissing out when his mouth fastened onto her breast. 

 

Last night? She could barely remember her name, his hands and mouth working their usual magic on her senses, much less the rather phenomenal sex they'd had the night before. Right now all she could think about was the rough rasp of his tongue against her nipple and the insistent probing of his fingers between her legs. "Jack," she moaned, leaning into him and feathering a hand down between their bodies, gently grasping his penis.

 

He groaned, releasing her nipple, his teeth closing delicately on the tight nub in a parting caress. She squirmed closer to him when his hands slid to her hips, holding her firmly while she guided him to her aching center. He thrust deep and she took a deep breath, melting around him, the incredible feeling of him inside her, filling her with contentment. A contentment that was none the less permeated with an edgy restlessness that would only be satisfied by the ultimate release. Closing her eyes, she looped her arms around his neck and waited...and waited. Finally opening her eyes, she leaned back and looked in annoyance at her lover. Who, even though she could see the strain in his features, had a shit-eating grin on his face.

 

"Is this what you had in mind, Sam?" he asked, punctuating his question with a less then satisfactory rotation of his hips against her. Which, damn him, still had the ability to make her moan softly. "I mean, I want to get it right, since this is your fantasy and all." His hips moved subtly against her, but his teasing movements weren't near enough and she groaned in mounting frustration.

 

"So far, it isn't quite living up to my expectations." Tightening her legs around him, she forced him closer and clenched her pelvic muscles around his invading length. 

 

This time he groaned, the smirk leaving his face and his hands tightening on her hips. "Well, I don't want you to be disappointed," he growled. He started moving then; short, deep thrusts that she knew wouldn't disappoint her at all. She whimpered when Jack faltered momentarily, trying to gain more leverage it seemed. Leaning her shoulders back against the wall of the elevator, she managed to change the angle of her pelvis and then gripped the edges of the box. The added support was apparently enough, because he started moving again. 

 

Rolling her pelvis against him with each inward thrust, she could feel the delicious tension start to build low in belly. Under different circumstances, she'd be inclined to let Jack bring her to orgasm, but even though she had assured him they had more than enough time she wasn't quite sure how she'd feel if the elevator suddenly started to move and the doors opened. But then all thoughts of moving elevators and discovery left her brain when Jack slid his hands under her butt, tilting her pelvis even more, his powerful thrusts hitting her in just the right spot.

 

Releasing her grip on the box with her right hand, she slipped it between their bodies, finding and stroking her clitoris. Her lover smiled down at her, his features tight with passion and groaned in approval. "That's it, baby, come for me," he growled. He started pounding heavily into her and Sam couldn't help the breathless cries that escaped, her fingers moving frantically on her swollen bud. It wasn't long before their combined movements pushed her over the edge into ecstasy. Helpless against the tide of pleasure rushing through her, Sam cried out her lover's name, lost to the rapture that only he could induce. 

 

She was still shuddering with release, her internal muscles convulsively tightening around his engorged length when Jack suddenly thrust deep, a hoarse cry torn from his lips as he ground his hips against. Sam moaned, immense satisfaction filling her even as Jack filled her with his seed. Nothing made her feel more powerful than when her lover was helpless with pleasure in her arms. Yet the feeling was tempered by the fact that she knew the same held true for Jack. Their love didn't elevate one of them over the other, it made them strong--together.

 

The fleeting moment of peace and unity was perfect, and would have been more perfect if her neck wasn't starting to get a crick in it, pressed up against the elevator wall as she was. And Jack had collapsed heavily on her and she was beginning to have serious concerns about Daniel's boxes...and how they'd explain any damaged contents, or the boxes themselves. And then her cell phone rang. Jack abruptly stood, leaving her feeling bereft, but the insistent ringing of her phone had her quickly scrambling for her purse. 

 

"Yes?" she answered it breathlessly. 

 

"Sam?"

 

Taking a deep breath, she held the phone with one hand and glared at Jack, grabbing her bra out of his outstretched hand. "Yes, Daniel."

 

"Ah...you sounded funny there. Everything okay?"

 

She glared at Jack again, who was already completely dressed and holding her panties out to her. "Everything's fine."

 

"Ah...well," he cleared his throat. "Teal'c said I should call and let you two know that the elevator repairman is here now."

 

The elevator suddenly shuddered and dropped a few inches. Sam yelped and Jack grabbed the phone out of her hand. "I really hope that was the repairman moving the elevator, Daniel!"

 

The frown on Jack's face deepened and then he growled, "Just make it quick." He closed up the phone and slipped it into his pocket. Sam quickly put on her panties and bra, taking the rest of her clothes as Jack handed them to her. Scrambling into her jeans, she had just finished buttoning her blouse when the elevator shuddered and groaned, jerking into motion.

 

She turned to Jack, a relieved look on her face, only to be surprised by the tender look on his. He reached out and stroked her hair, smoothing it down. "You okay?" he asked, his deep voice tender and full of promise.

 

"Yeah," she murmured, grabbing his hand and kissing his palm. The elevator lurched to a stop and she dropped his hand, the two of them a safe distance apart as the doors slowly slid open, only a foot or so short of the floor. Except...she reached out and quickly straightened out his collar, smiling and ignoring the sudden knowing gleam in Teal'c's eyes and the mild confusion in Daniel's. The tall, gaunt man wearing a dark blue shirt with a patch that said 'Dave', a tool belt around his waist and holding a wrench, standing next to Daniel, just looked blandly at them.

 

"You folks okay?" he drawled, holding a hand out to Sam and helping her climb out of the elevator. She clambered out and watched as Jack vaulted out. 

 

"We're fine," she assured the three men.

 

"Yeah," Jack added. "Great way to spend the morning, stuck in an elevator with a..." Sam discretely nudged him in the ribs with her elbow, "bunch of boxes." 

 

Teal'c grinned, his eyebrow almost disappearing under the hat he had on and Daniel looked even more confused. Dave grinned and climbed down into the elevator, already busy pulling out a panel. "Just give me about fifteen minutes folks, then I'll have everything up and running and you can finish moving these boxes." 

 

"Ah...is that my Navajo rug?" Daniel was bending over, looking down into the elevator and when he straightened up, crossed his arms across his chest and looked accusingly at them. "On the floor?"

 

Sam could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks and coughed, trying to cover her embarrassment. Jack smirked and drawled, "Well, you didn't want us to be uncomfortable while we waited, did you?"

 

Daniel blinked and stammered, "Ah—"

 

"Indeed he did not, O'Neill." Teal'c interrupted with a grin.

 

Sam decided the safest thing to do would be to retreat, so she started down the hall toward Daniel's apartment, smiling at the conversation that drifted down to her. 

 

"So what did you two do while you were stuck in there?"

 

"Oh, not much that would interest you, Daniel. Talked to your plant—which by the way, did you know Carter's given it a name?"

 

"She named my plant?"

 

Daniel's voice was once more confused and Sam smiled at her lover's clever use of misdirection, only to quickly stifle a giggle at his reply.

 

"Yeah well, you know Carter. Always coming up with the unexpected."

 

THE END


End file.
